Abra CATdabra
by Summer.RL
Summary: One shot. Reto High School AU de la página Attack on Fanfics. Mikasa decide realizar un elaborado hechizo para atraer el amor a su vida. Pero la magia es peligrosa en manos inexpertas. Después de todo, nunca sabes qué puede salir mal si juegas con magia... o no tal mal.


.One shot para el reto de Attack on Fanfics "High School AU"

.

.

Mikasa estaba encerrada en su habitación como cada día después de la cena. A sus padres ya no les llamaba la atención. La psicóloga infantojuvenil les había dicho que era propio de la edad, que Mikasa tenía buena autoestima, que era una chica emocionalmente estable y que solo quería desarrollarse independientemente.

Maika, la madre de Mikasa, tampoco podía culparla. Fue su culpa haber dejado a la mano aquellos libros de magia que Mikasa comenzó a devorar. Maika también en su juventud fue asidua a aquello. Quiromancia, astrologia, wicca… una cosa llevaba a la otra, ¿verdad? Además Mikasa no bebía, no fumaba ni se drogaba… y sus notas eran relativamente buenas. No había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Por su parte, Albert, el padre de Mikasa, preferiría que su hija tuviese más amiguitas. Que hicieran pijamadas, que le gustase algún cantante o banda adolescente, que hablara de chicos… pero sin ser nada serio. Le gustaría que se vistiese de colores alegres y que tuviese hobbies como otras chicas: cantar, bailar, dibujar, escribir… no leer de magia y esas cosas. Pero como en casa había tejado de vidrio tampoco podía imponer algunas cosas.

Y los padres de Mikasa eran de la filosofía "vive y deja vivir". Mientras Mikasa no se pusiera en riesgo o lo pasara mal, debían dejar que todo fluyera mientras ella se buscaba a sí misma.

En fin, Mikasa estaba en su cuarto, pero no estaba buscando videos dark en internet ni viendo misterio siniestros sin resolver ni Discovery Investigations… Estaba en el suelo de su habitación con el viejo libro de su madre -que llevaba a todos lados- abierto de par en par. El mismo libro por el cual había invocado a su caballero oscuro que había salvado a Armin de ese horrible delincuente de Kirstein.

Nunca pensó que el libro funcionara realmente o, quizás, sus poderes de bruja aun no despertaban. Pero cuando Eren Jaeger apareció de la nada a salvarlos, supo que la magia existía y… ella tenía el poder. Y si tenía ese poder, podría lograr todo lo que quisiera si tenía una buena guía.

Había comprado todo lo que necesitaba y reciclado algunas cosas. Velas, esencias, polvos de bicharracos, canela, aceites, tiza blanca, entre otras cosas que en el libro salían indicadas.

Había dispuesto todo en el suelo de su cuarto. Dibujado con tiza el piso con unos trazos extraños, encendido el caldero al centro donde metía menjunjes que olían tan mal que tuvo que abrir la ventana aun cuando afuera comenzaba a llover.

Encendió las velas y éstas se movieron con la brisa que provenía desde afuera. Cuando estuvo todo dispuesto Mikasa comenzó a leer un verso en un idioma desconocido. En el extremo superior de la página podía leerse "Hechizo para atraer el verdadero amor".

Mientras leía iba dejando dentro del caldero más y más cosas. El aceite, un trozo de su propio cabello, un pañuelo usado de Eren que robó de su mochila, un pelo del muchacho que había arrancado con la excusa que era una cana.

Continuaba leyendo una y otra vez aquel verso, muy concentrada. Afuera el viento aumentaba y movía sus cortinas. El caldero crepitaba a cada cosa que agregaba. Solo su voz llenaba el silencio, afuera comenzaba a llover intensamente. Mikasa metió la mano en un bolsito con un polvillo amarillo, tomó un puñado y lo dejó caer en el caldero. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento ingresó al cuarto, las cortinas se movieron violentamente, las velas se apagaron y se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del caldero. Y todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso.

Mikasa parpadeó, se sentía algo borracha, tal vez del olor del menjunje o por el ensordecedor retumbar. Sintió unos pasos correr escaleras arriba y la puerta abrirse violentamente.

-¡Mikasa!

La voz de su madre llenó el lugar, la luz se encendió de pronto. Mikasa pudo ver todo… ¿por qué todo estaba tan… enorme? Vio la cara de espanto en su madre en ese momento y un chillido desde su garganta. Solo había algo que podía hacer gritar así a su madre y eso era…

-¡Un gato! -gritó desesperada.

Mikasa miró hacia todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba el gato? Su madre tenía fobia a los gatos. ¿Cómo se metió uno en su habitación?

Pero mientras Mikasa buscaba al gato, su madre ya tenía en su mano un paraguas que Mikasa guardaba tras la puerta. Paraguas con el que se le fue encima chillando como loca. Mikasa dio un brinco que la llevó sobre la cama con agilidad. Su madre fue a darle otro paraguazo y Mikasa volvió a saltar rápidamente. ¡Momento!

Cayó sobre… ¿el escritorio? Ella no cabía en el escritorio, era pequeño y delgado junto a la ventana. Un nuevo paraguazo la llevó a saltar por la ventana por reflejo. Para darse cuenta que cayó al suelo (tres metros más abajo) con la elegancia y facilidad de…

El perro del vecino le ladró tras la verja con fiereza. Bobie no le ladraba, Bobie la quería. Intentó calmarlo y hablarle, pero de su boca solo salió:

-Miau.

Mikasa se sobresaltó y miró por primera instancia a sus pies, o debería decir patas. Unas negras patitas. Volteó para ver lo que temía. Una larga y elegante cola, tan negra como sus patas.

-¡Sácalo, Albert! ¡Sácalo! -la voz de su madre se alzó desesperada -¡Está en el jardín! ¡Toma tu escopeta por Dios Santísimo!

Mikasa se asustó cuando vio a su padre salir por la puerta de la cocina cargando su escopeta y apuntando a donde su madre iluminaba con una linterna. Por poco y le da con los postones si sus reflejos no fuesen los de un gato -sí, irónico- y Mikasa salió corriendo con la lluvia cayendo estrepitosamente sobre ella.

En su correr sentía el chapotear de sus patitas en los charcos y las gotas de agua en su cabeza llegando hasta sus ojos y nublándole la vista. Por reflejo sacudió la cabeza y siguió corriendo fuera del alcance de sus locos padres. Vio una luz encendida en una de las casas de la cuadra y se quedó en el porche evitando la lluvia. Tiritó y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Esto… esto debía ser una pesadilla. Ya despertaría. Ya despertaría.

Escuchó un gruñido a su lado y se volteó rápido. Un enorme perro pastor le mostraba sus dientes. Mikasa salió corriendo de allí y mientras más lejos corrían al perro pastor se le unían otros perros del vecindario. Nunca supo cuántos perros había allí hasta ahora cuando corría desabocada por las calles y jardines. Justo antes que otro perro se apareciera frente a ella y todo se volviera un caos. Trató de defenderse y gritar. Pero resultaba en arañazos y chillidos. Un perro la tomó del cuello y sintió que todo se volvía lejano… llegaba el silencio.

Respiraba costosamente, ya no había dolor ni agitación. Solo escuchaba su leve respiración y el latido acelerado de su corazoncito.

De pronto todo se volvió cálido y seguro. Una voz a la lejanía la arrullaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Mikasa soltó una espiración profunda y no supo más de nada.

.

.

Mikasa abrió los ojos y comprobó que lo ocurrido no había sido una pesadilla. Solo bastó mirar a sus manos y verlas convertidas en unas negras patitas.

Recorrió el espacio con la mirada. Era una habitación, seguro de quien la había rescatado. Todo había sido muy confuso y solo recordaba instantes. Pero no el rostro de quien la salvó de esos perros.

Estaba sobre la cama y, a su vez, sobre una manta. Notó que llevaba un collar isabelino, seguro para evitar que se lamiera las heridas… Momento, ¿lamerse? Ella no iba a lamerse nada, ¡no era un maldito gato! Tenía que encontrar la manera de revertir ese hechizo mal realizado. Debía buscar ayuda.

Trató de moverse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro que sonó a miau. Rezongó y volvió a sonar miau. ¡Que ni pudiera quejarse como persona!

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a un muchacho alto de cabello castaño claro. No tardó más de unos segundos en reconocerlo. ¡Esto debía ser una jodida broma!

-Despertaste, bonita -le dijo Jean Kirstein en tono alegre -¡Qué susto me diste!

Iba a acercarse para acariciarle la cabeza y como acto reflejo Mikasa se engrifó como lo haría un gato. En realidad, ella solo quería huir o apartarlo, supuso que su instinto gatuno reaccionó acorde a la situación.

-Vaya… eres arisca -Jean se sentó a una distancia de ella y la miró con atención -Te entiendo. No sabes quién soy y debes estar desorientada. No voy a hacerte daño, ¿vale? Pero tengo que bajarte de la cama. No vaya a ser que te orines encima.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a una mujer regordeta con el pelo peinado en una coleta. Se quedó mirando a Mikasa con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije que no la subieras a la cama. ¿Qué pasa si se orina? Además huele a peste de gato mojado.

Bueno, tal como su hijo, no era la persona más agradable del mundo. ¿Acaso no veía que estaba malherida? Esos perros pudieron matarla. Nunca había sentido tanto terror como esa noche. Momento, ¿cuándo había sido eso? Porque si estaba con ese collar significaba que había sido llevada al veterinario.

-No la iba a dejar durmiendo en el suelo con el frío que hace -respondió Kirstein con el mismo tono odioso que le conocía.

¡Oh, por Dios! Había compartido la cama con ese energúmeno. Mikasa recorrió la habitación con la vista. Se veía como cualquier habitación. Un armario medio abierto y con ropa saliendo de allí como si hubiese sido arrojada dentro; un escritorio lleno de papeles, un ordenador personal, unos libros en repisas, un televisor, una ventana pequeña con cortinas viejas.

La voz de la madre de Kirstein volvía a alzarse:

-Bájala a la cocina. Dejé unos papeles de periódico y unos pocillos con agua y comida.

La madre volvió a salir de prisa y Kirstein sin más la tomó con cuidado, pero demasiado rápido. La primera reacción de Mikasa fue maullar y darle un arañazo a su captor.

-¡Ey! No -indicó seco y le dio un golpe suave en la nariz -Eso no se hace.

La reacción de Mikasa no se hizo esperar y trató de morderle el dedo. ¿Qué se imaginaba esa bestia humana tratando de aplicarle correctivos? ¿Quién era él para aleccionarla? No era más que una basura abusiva y el fiel reflejo de un delincuente juvenil. No tenía autoridad moral si era él quien andaba amedrentando a los chicos "perdedores" de la escuela.

Aun así, poco era lo que podía hacer para negarse. Solo manifestar su molestia frente a su captor. Sí, para Mikasa ya no era su salvador, era su captor. Jean Kirstein no era una buena persona, era un ser despreciable y el resultado del mal uso de los métodos anticonceptivos. Nada bueno podía salir de esto. Pero aprovecharía de recuperarse para luego ir en busca de ayuda. Para ser honesta consigo misma, ahora mismo no podía ni siquiera moverse sin sentir que se estaba destrozando.

Se dejó trasladar a la cocina. Al ver el plato de agua sintió una necesidad imperiosa de beber. Pero la comida siquiera la olió le dio arcadas. ¿Qué mierda era eso?

-Enfermo que come no muere -escuchó decir al muchacho.

Lo vio tomar un cojín desde una silla de la cocina y dejarlo en el suelo.

-Es un buen cojín, es blando. Pórtate bien.

Luego de la advertencia lo vio tomar su bolso y salir del apartamento. ¿Qué hora era ya? Aun estaba oscuro. Buscó un reloj en alguna pared y dio con el del microondas 07:36. ¡Ya era hora para ir a la escuela!

Se creía sola en el apartamento hasta que escuchó la voz de la madre de Kirstein charlando con alguien, supuso que por teléfono ya que no escuchaba a nadie más. Pronto la vio ingresar en su rango de visión cargando una cartera que dejó sobre la mesa para revisar su interior.

-… y se apareció con una gata inmunda que encontró en la calle… -decía la mujer -Si ya sabes cómo es… ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué botara al pobre bicho a la calle?... Ya se lo advertí, un reclamo más de la escuela y el gato se va. Quizás me sirva para que deje las malas juntas y se distraiga con el gato… ¿Qué quieres que haga, Mark?... Lo que le falta a tu hijo es su padre… No, no estoy manipulando la situación… Tú empezaste a preguntarme por él. Llámalo directamente… No es mi problema que no te responda las llamadas… Yo no le meto basura en la cabeza, él solo se ha hecho una imagen de ti. Y bien certera… ¡Cumple con depositarme la manutención, miserable!

Cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa con un bufido. Mikasa la miraba desde su lugar tan quieta como la había dejado Kirstein.

-Al menos tú no tienes que lidiar con el ex esposo bosta -le dijo a Mikasa y terminó de ordenar su bolso antes de dirigirse a la puerta -No te orines ni cagues fuera del papel. Jean te traerá un arenero cuando vuelva de la escuela… -miró a Mikasa un segundo en silencio -Ese chico se encariña demasiado rápido… eso lo sacó de mí.

¿Kirstein? ¿Encariñarse? Encapricharse más bien. Llevaba encaprichado con ella desde que ingresaron a la secundaria. No sabía ni porqué, pero ese idiota no dejaba de perseguirla y acosarla. Ninguno de sus hechizos había servido con él… ¡como claramente este tampoco había servido! Era un maldito gato… y estaba encerrada sin remedio en la casa de su enemigo número uno. Solo quería llorar y en su lugar, solo un miau salió de su boca o, mejor dicho, hocico.

.

.

No supo bien cuanto tiempo había pasado para cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada. Abrió sus ojos y comprobó, una vez más, que seguía siendo un gato. ¿Qué había resultado mal en su hechizo? Ella solo había pedido estar en la vida de Eren, poder estar con él todo el tiempo… ¡y terminaba convertida en un animal!

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor?

Vio a Kirstein encuclillado frente a ella todo sonriente. Vio la mano del muchacho acercarse a ella y echó sus orejitas hacia atrás con un maullido amenazante.

-Ay, ya. ¡Qué genio te gastas! Y uno preocupándose por ti -bufó y se puso de pie.

Lo vio ir a un lado y otro, movimiento de cosas y bolsos. Pronto hubo a unos pasos de ella una bandeja con arena.

-No ha tocado su comida, señorita -dijo con solemnidad -¿No tienes hambre?

¿Hambre? La verdad era que no, pero sí tenía sed. Intentó moverse, pero todo le dolía tanto. Otra vez ese "miau".

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Kirstein con cara de preocupación -¿Quieres agua?

Le acercó el pocillo, pero ella hizo el esfuerzo por incorporarse sin éxito.

-Espera un momento.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y salir de la cocina. Al rato regresó con un dispensador de jeringa y se sentó frente a ella a llenarlo con agua. Le acercó la jeringa al hocico y apretó ligero. El agua se comenzó a verter desde allí mojando el hocico de la gata y ella comenzó a lamer con algo de desespero. ¡Estaba tan sedienta! El agua la refrescó tanto y se sentía tanto mejor después de beber.

-¿Más? -preguntó el muchacho.

-Miau.

-Muy bien.

Kirstein rellenó la jeringa otra vez y la acercó al hocico de la gata. Ella era pura dicha y alivio. Cuando terminó la segunda carga de agua, vio a Kirstein ponerse de pie y tomar un par de frascos. Rellenó la jeringa con un líquido y se lo enchufó en el hocico con rapidez para llevar el contenido de un solo chorro a la garganta de la gata. El miau luego de eso se sintió en toda la cuadra.

-Me advirtieron que tenía que ser rápido -se disculpó.

Rápido, pero sin matarme de un susto o ahogarme, maldito animal, pensó Mikasa mientras hacía arcadas. Que jarabe más porquería.

-¿Quieres comer para pasar el mal trago? -preguntó el chico acercando el plato donde había dejado algo similar a un paté y de fuerte aroma.

Mikasa solo desvió la mirada, pero el estómago le crujió. Si a los gatos se les podía hacer agua la boca, no lo sabía, pero a pesar de lo maloliente que le parecía aquello… sintió unas enormes ganas de probarlo. No necesitó más que Kirstein le embetunara la punta de la nariz con ese paté para que se relamiera con gusto. ¡Era lo mejor que había probado en su vida!

¡Dame más, dame más!

-¿Más?

-Miau.

No era que le gustara andar lamiendo a la gente, pero como no podía moverse aceptó gustosa langüetear el dedo del imbécil ese que le daba el alimento. ¡Estaba tan bueno! … ¡Momento! ¿Estaba lamiendo el dedo de Kirstein?

Le dio un mordisco fuerte por reflejo.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó el muchacho y agitó la mano. Se puso de pie y buscó una cuchara pequeña donde cargó el paté -Toma. Malagradecida.

Pero no dejó de alimentarla, incluso luego volvió a darle agua. Una vez lista la cena, Mikasa se estiró en el cojín toda felicidad. Jean se lavaba las manos y puso una curita en su dedo mordido. La puerta del pequeño apartamento se abría.

-Ah, estás en casa -exclamó la madre colgando su mojado abrigo tras la puerta -¿No tenías detención?

-Hoy no -fue la seca respuesta de Kirstein.

-Mis ruegos han sido escuchados. ¡Mi hijo se rehabilitado! -bromeó, pero a Mikasa no le pareció un tono de broma agradable. En fin, qué más se podía pedir a esa familia.

-Pedí cumplirlo el sábado, para cuidar de ella -indicó a Mikasa.

-¿Y el sábado quien la cuidará? ¿Yo?

-¡Si tanto te molesta, me la llevo a la escuela!

-¡No puedes llevarte ese animal a la escuela! Déjalo acá, total, un animal más o uno menos poco importa. ¿Quién va a terminar haciéndose cargo del gato? ¡Yo! Fue igual con el perro.

-Perro que regalaste.

-Lo regalé porque el infeliz de tu padre se fue con la zorra esa y no podía seguir costeando nuestra casa por darle en el gusto a su prostituta. ¿Querías meter a un perro en esta mugre de apartamento? ¿Ah? ¿Lo ibas a sacar a pasear?

-Tal vez… -masculló Kirstein.

¡Pero qué ambiente más agradable! Pensó Mikasa. Ahora entendía de dónde provenía tanta dulzura. Madre e hijo era igualmente desagradables. Bueno, quizás si a ella la hubiese dejado su esposo por una zorra tampoco sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. La señora K tenía su punto.

-¿Cenaste? -preguntó la madre. El ambiente se había calmado abruptamente -Traje comida china.

Mikasa entonces vio el semblante de Kirstein cambiar completamente. Vio cenar a madre e hijo en completa paz. Mediante la conversación de ambos y aun cuando el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, se enteró que la madre de Jean era enfermera, pero no había tenido demasiada suerte con los trabajos, los que encontraba eran mal pagados y extenuantes.

La conversación pasaba a ser parte de su ruido de fondo mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvía a conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Maika se arrepentía de haber dejado ese libro al alcance de Mikasa. Ella misma había estado muy interesada en la magia en su momento y creyó haberse deshecho de todos sus libros. ¡Qué había sucedido!

-La tonta de tu hija se transmutó -dijo el maestro Keith Shadis. El dueño de la tienda esotérica y antiguo maestro de magia de Maika.

Maika suspiró mientras su vista se paseaba por el cuchitril que era la tienda de magia y oficina de atención del brujo.

-¿No había nada nuevo o extraño en casa cuando llegaste? -preguntó el maestro Shadis -Una figura, un bicho… lo que sea.

Maika recordó aquel gato negro al que corrió presa de su fobia a esos animales.

-Oh, por Dios… -exclamó tapándose la boca -Había un gato… un gato negro. Odio a los gatos… y lo corrí. Saltó por la ventana.

Shadis rodó los ojos.

-Eras tan talentosa, Maika. Tanto o más que Carla. Pero las dos tontas dejaron sus habilidades por ese par de tipos. Por ese maldito Grisha…

Maika lo miró de reojo. Ahí iba otra vez despotricando contra Grisha y cómo le levantó a Carla.

-Concéntrate, Keith -dijo duramente -Necesitamos encontrar a Mikasa.

El maestro Shadis sacó su mente de sus agrios recuerdos y mascullos. Miró a Maika severo.

-Busca a ese gato y tráemelo. Cuanto antes. De otro modo… cada minuto que pase… -Maika lo miraba con atención -Mikasa, su lado humano, se fundirá más con su nuevo cuerpo a cada minuto.

Maika lo miró aterrada.

-Eso… eso significa que…

Shadis asintió con ceremonia.

-No puedo decirte cuánto tomará. Pero al transmutar a un animal, los instintos propios del animal comenzarán a ser más fuertes. Si pasa mucho tiempo… puede ser demasiado tarde. Y la perderemos.

-O sea que…

-Puede que sea demasiado tarde para cuando la encontremos y ya no haya nada que hacer. Hay que encontrarla antes que se fusione con su nuevo cuerpo de manera definitiva. Cuanto antes.

.

.

Cuando la cena en casa de los Kirstein acabó, el muchacho hizo el amago de tomar a Mikasa para llevársela a su cuarto.

-No vas a llevarte a ese animal de nuevo a la habitación -negó la madre -¿Y si se orina? Apenas si puede caminar cortas distancias. Puede querer hacer y no llegará a la cocina.

-La cocina es muy helada…

-Jean, no tienes diez años. Es un gato, no le va a pasar nada. Deja de comportarte como un chiquito mimado. El gato en la cocina y ya.

Kirstein refunfuñó un poco, pero accedió a dejar a Mikasa en la cocina. Sin más ambos habitantes del apartamento desaparecieron de la vista de Mikasa. Al poco tiempo ella constató el descenso de la temperatura. Era insoportable. Su cuerpecito comenzó a tiritar y solo pudo hacer lo que cualquiera haría: pedir ayuda. Y, como era esperable, aquello sonó como un miau. Al que le siguieron muchos más. No sabía bien porqué lo hacía, pero no podía detenerlo tampoco.

-¡Ya llévate a ese bicho a tu habitación, Jean! -se escuchó la voz de la madre desde su propio cuarto.

Triunfante, ese era el rostro de Kirstein cuando ingresó en la cocina y la tomó con todo y cojín para llevársela a su habitación. La dejó bajo el escritorio y se quito el sweater que traía puesto para cubrirla.

-Está calientito, ¿ves? No más miaus, ¿vale?

Vale, estaba calientito, pero apestaba a cigarrillo y a él. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para quejarse, pronto entre la calidez y el cansancio, el sueño la venció.

No fue hasta que el movimiento en la habitación comenzó que Mikasa despertó. La luz estaba encendida y la televisión sonada de fondo con las noticias. A pesar de ser un delincuente juvenil, era un delincuente informado. Hablando de Kirstein, no había rastro de él.

La puerta que estaba cerrada se abrió dejando entrar al habitante del lugar de una forma que Mikasa no esperaba verlo en su vida. Saliendo de la ducha. Por mucho que lo detestara, su curiosidad la venció y lo miró de arriba abajo. Una toalla sobre la cabeza con la que se secaba el cabello sin mayor delicadeza, solo frotándolo con fuerza y arrojó la toalla sobre la cama.

No quería mirar, no quería. Escondió si rostro de gatita entre sus patitas, no estaba bien seguir mirando… ¡pero qué más daba, ahora era un gato! Levantó su carita un poco para fijarse en su compañero. No digamos que era un adonis ni un modelo de revista. Era un chico delgado como cualquier adolescente. Pero un delgado bien. Todo en su lugar, bastante armónico, apreció. ¿Qué? No, no y no. Kirstein era despreciable y no estaba nada bien. Cerró los ojitos y sintió el peso de la toalla de cuerpo caer sobre la cama. Un par de pasos más y decidió abrir los ojos justo para toparse la retaguardia del muchacho en todo su esplendor mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Quiso volver a cerrar sus ojos, pero se quedó embrutecida viéndolo arreglarse para una nueva jornada.

Cuando Kirstein se terminó de bajar la camiseta fue que la notó mirándolo.

-Despertó la princesita -la saludó y se acercó para quedar arrodillado a su lado -¿Dormiste bien?

Acercó su mano para tocarle la cabeza y entonces Mikasa reaccionó de su embobamiento. Le dio un arañazo y se engrifó. No sabía si estaba enfadada por tratar de tocarla o porque estaba avergonzada de ella misma por su conducta de espía.

-Ay, ya -bufó Jean mojándose la herida de la mano con saliva -Supongo que no tiene arreglo -suspiró y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

No tardó demasiado en regresar para llevarla a la cocina.

.

.

Pasaron un par de días hasta el sábado, día en el cual Mikasa estuvo a cargo de la señora K. Con el mismo cuidado que su hijo se preocupó que bebiera agua y comiera. Parecía preocupada. Notó que no solo en el carácter se parecía a su hijo, sino que tenía la costumbre de hablarle, incluso le acarició la cabecita un momento diciéndole que debía recuperarse pronto, que debía comenzar a moverse y dejar de orinarse encima porque los pañales salían caros y apestaba. Sí, no era muy simpática tampoco. Fue aquello que hizo que se animara a usar la caja de arena… era más humillante que los pañales de gato. Buscaba momentos en soledad para ello.

-Tenemos que hablar algo muy serio tú y yo -dijo Kirstein mirándola fijo cuando llegó del castigo -No puedo seguir llamándote por apodos, necesitamos elegirte un nombre.

Oh, Dios… ¿no podía solo elegirlo él? Momento… ¿quería que Kirstein le pusiera un nombre? Ella no era ningún gato para ser bautizado a gusto de ese maleante.

Respondió con un miau que no sonó tan molesto como ella quería. Recorrió la habitación con la vista ya pudiendo movilizarse un poco. La señora K tenía razón, tenía que moverse para recobrar su vigor.

-Veamos… -Kirstein continuaba con su "bautizo" -¿Lady? -las orejitas de Mikasa se hicieron hacia atrás en disgusto -¿Duquesa? -pero qué mal gusto, sus orejas seguían hacia atrás -Nunca he tenido una gata, así que ayúdame… Ehm ¿chiquitita? No, tú tienes cara de llamarte con nombre de chica -se puso de pie y sacó un libro del estante, lo identificó como el anuario escolar -Estoy castigado sin la clave del wifi, así que esto debería servir.

Abrió el anuario y comenzó a pasar las hojas. Parecía elegir entre los de su gusto. Mikasa se asomó a un costado para ver las fotografías.

-¿Meghan? Así se llama la esposa del príncipe Harry. Tienes cara de princesa… si eres tan bonita -iba a acariciarle la cabeza y Mikasa le dio un arañón -¡Vale, señorita! ¡Qué genio! -exclamó de buen humor y volvió al anuario -Annie… es un nombre bonito. Annie me cae bien, tiene actitud… es una compañera de curso… -Mikasa llevó sus orejas hacia atrás con enfado -Descartado. Okey… Deberías llamarte Historia, como la chica creída de las porristas -bromeó -Es muy guapa, pero su actitud lo arruina todo…

"Sí, tal y como tu actitud, matón" pensó Mikasa. ¡Qué descaro tenía ese tipo!

De pronto, al pasar la hoja, Mikasa vio su fotografía. Maulló y puso su patita sobre su fotografía en un reflejo.

-¿Mikasa? -Jean se sorprendió -No… ese nombre no. No creo que a ella le gustaría llamarse como un gato. Tampoco le gustaría que yo lo hiciera… me odia. Bueno, a ti tampoco te agrado demasiado, ¿verdad? Supongo que tengo una debilidad por las chicas difíciles -suspiró y volvió a mirar la fotografía del anuario -¿No te parece muy bonita? ¿A que sí? Pero no es solo eso. Me gusta que sea auténtica y no se deje amedrentar por las otras chicas. Aunque a veces parece sola y triste -se quedó pensativo -En fin… no es mutuo -Mikasa lo miraba con atención -Ella no se fijaría en un tipo como yo… hasta entiendo que le guste el chico nuevo… ese Jaeger. Tiene buena pinta y se nota de familia con dinero. Es mejor estudiante que yo y es defensor de los perdedores. Dicen que hasta Historia ha puesto sus ojos en él, también Annie -Mikasa hizo sus orejitas hacia atrás nuevamente -Bueno, sigamos… -iba a dar vuelta la hoja, pero Mikasa no retiraba su patita de sobre su fotografía -No te vas a llamar Mikasa. Es vergonzoso llamar a tu mascota como a la chica que te gusta. Fuera de discusión.

Pero Mikasa miraba a Jean fijo. El muchacho ladeó la cabeza.

-Mikasa…

-Miau.

-¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma! ¿Te llamas Mikasa? ¿O sea que no eres una gatita callejera y tienes un hogar?

-Miau.

-¿Estoy hablando con el gato?

"Llevas una semana hablando con el gato y recién te das cuenta. Eres bien bobo" pensó Mikasa. Prefirió decirlo en gatuno.

-Miau. Miau.

-No te llamaré Mikasa y ya -Mikasa llevo las orejas hacia atrás y le sostuvo la mirada -Pero… haremos un trato. Te llamaré Mikaela. Se parece y es bonito…

¿Bonito? ¿Qué gusto tenía ese sujeto? Sonaba a nombre de artista de revista. Lo miró furibunda.

-¿Miki? -preguntó Jean. Mikasa negó rápido como si le picaran las orejas -Vale, Mika. ¿Te parece?. No quiero sonar como un psicópata obsesionado.

"¿Acaso no lo eres?" pensó Mikasa "Llevas cargoseándome desde que ingresamos a la secundaria. Aun recuerdo cuando detuviste la botella haciendo trampa y tuve que besarte. Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. ¡Me molestaron contigo un año completo! Fue el peor año de toda mi vida".

-Miau.

-Trato hecho, señorita Mika -le tomó la patita para cerrar el trato -Ahora, lo que más odias. Tu medicamento. Seguiré sumando puntos negativos contigo. Y luego buscaremos a tu familia… -Mikasa sacó la patita del anuario -Hubiera sido genial poder quedarme contigo, pero alguien te debe extrañar, ¿verdad?

-Miau.

-Eres muy inteligente, ¿lo sabías?

Se puso de pie y guardó el anuario. Salió de la habitación. Mikasa se subió al cojín y respiró profundo disfrutando de la tranquilidad… ¡Oh, Dios no! ¡La pastilla maldita!

Jean volvía a ingresar a la habitación. Unos cuantos forcejeos, arañazos y muchos miaus llenaron el ambiente.

.

.

-Sus heridas están muy bien -exclamó el veterinario -¿Vas a conservarla?

-Creo que tiene familia… -comentó Kirstein mirando a la gata.

-En ese caso, podríamos poner un aviso aquí. Muchos pasan a preguntar si les han traído a su mascota en el caso que piensen que han sido heridos -propuso el veterinario -Sería bueno que lo hicieras también en tu vecindario. De momento le haremos un carnet y le pondremos sus vacunas ahora que ya está compuestita.

Kirstein la tomó con cuidado y salió del box para pagar los procedimientos. Había retirado los parches y ahora solo debía desinfectar los puntos.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu gatita? -preguntó la asistente escribiendo en un carnet.

-Mikaela -respondió Jean y Mikasa llevó sus orejitas hacia atrás -Pero prefiere que la llame Mika.

-Hola, Mika -dijo la chica -Eres muy bonita. Es raro ver un gato negro con ojos de otro color que no sean verdes.

-Son grises -aclaró Jean -Y tiene los ojitos más lindos… -le tocó la nariz y Mikasa lo mordió -Y muy mal genio.

La asistente se rio.

-Así veo. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso -bromeó la asistente -Ya verás como se va dando contigo. Los gatos son algo caprichosos, pero es cosa de saber tratarlos.

-Sí… pero no creo que dure mucho con ella. Estoy buscando a sus dueños.

-Bueno, si no aparecen, te has conseguido un papá muy responsable y cariñoso, Mika.

¿Un papá? Era lo último que le faltaba. Solo tenía que terminar de recuperarse para llevar a cabo su huida en busca de ayuda. Kirstein no podría ayudarla, menos saber que Mikaela era realmente Mikasa. Además que jamás llegaría a esa conclusión, era demasiado subnormal. Debía acudir a alguien con más cerebro como Armin. Pero de momento… mmmm…

Jean le acariciaba detrás de las orejas mientras caminaba por la calle. Mikasa hubiera querido darle un arañazo, pero su ser gatuno respondía agradado a las caricias. Era como estar en trance y completamente extasiada. De pronto un sonido salió de su garganta y no era un miau… ¿estaba ronroneando? ¡Demonios! …mmm… eso, un poco más a la izquierda…

-Ahora sí -dijo Jean sin detener el rascado -Sin ese armatoste puedo hacerte cariño. Y parece que te gusta, regalona.

"Tú cállate y sigue" pensó Mikasa.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó rascar y acariciar el lomo. Se sentía rico. Y sin importarle ya sus propios ronroneos se dejó mimar. ¡Qué más daba ya! Era un gato e iba a disfrutar de sus beneficios. Ser cuidada por Kirstein no era tan malo después de todo.

Mmm eso… detrás de las orejas es rico… mmm

.

.

Ya llevaba unos veinte días en casa de los Kirstein. Sus heridas estaban bastante bien, pero su pelaje aun no crecía del todo. Había escuchado al veterinario que eso la hacía más vulnerable a otros ataques. Además debía recuperarse del todo y planificar su huida. Pero mientras…

Se refregó contra la almohada y se hizo bolita. La vida de gato era agradable, y debía tomárselo con calma, el tiempo apremiaba por volver a casa, pero no podía arriesgarse a morir en manos de otros perros.

A veces aprovechaba de encender la televisión, aunque sus patitas no era muy precisas, pero eso la ayudaba a mantenerse divertida. Kirstein era algo despistado y pensaba que era él quien dejaba el televisor encendido. Siempre aparecía en su canal favorito Discovery Investigation, y no había manera que fuese Mikaela, ¿verdad?

Mikasa sintió la puerta abrirse y por reflejo bajó de la cama y fue hasta la sala del apartamento. Kirstein ingresaba con cara de malas pulgas, cara que desapareció cuando vio a la gata.

-¡Hola, Mika! -se agachó y la gata por reflejo fue a su encuentro y se dejó acariciar… aunque la verdad es que se le refregó un poco -¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo sí.

Baboso. La verdad era que día a día Mikasa sentía que perdía el control sobre ciertas situaciones. Era consciente de ello, pero no podía detenerlo: los ronroneos, los refriegues, meterse entre sus piernas cuando caminaba. Incluso un día se le subió encima y lo amasó con sus patitas.

No, no era que quisiera ser así con él. Pero era algo más fuerte que su voluntad.

-Mira -dijo Kirstein sentándose a la mesa de la cocina y sacando un cuaderno del bolso que dejó sobre la mesa.

Mikasa se subió a una silla y luego a la mesa para observar el cuaderno. Vio un dibujo de ella gato, se sorprendió de lo bueno que era. Miró al muchacho, tenía talento… no solo sabía rayar muros con grafitis.

-¿Te gusta?

-Miau.

-Hay más, espera.

Comenzó a dar vueltas las hojas y Mikasa vio varios bosquejos, unos mejores que otros. Otros animales, ella gato, un par de árboles… ¡Momento! En una de las páginas estaba un retrato de ella, pero de Mikasa, no de Mikaela. Era excelente.

-Lo hice de memoria, a que soy bueno. A ti también te dibujé de memoria. No te pongas celosa.

"Sí, claro" bufó Mikasa en su mente, sonó a un miau molesto.

-Hace varios días que Mikasa está fuera. Dicen que su tía la invitó a pasear por Europa. ¿No es genial?

¿Europa? ¡Eso quería decir que no la creían desaparecida o algo así y la estarían buscado por la ciudad! Bueno, si así fuese, Jean se lo habría comentado. ¡Momento! ¿Lo llamó Jean? Kirstein, Kirstein, Kristein. Debía ser la costumbre de escucharlo llamar así por la señora K.

Volviendo al tema principal… ¡sus padres sabían del hechizo mal hecho! ¿Pero cómo sabrían que era un gato? Bueno, no era demasiado difícil y una vez que su madre hiciera las conexiones dejando fuera su fobia gatuna, pudo llegar a esa conclusión.

-Pegué algunos carteles con tu foto. Esa que te tomé el otro día. Elegí la más linda. Aunque sales preciosa en todas. Si eres tan bonita -la acarició tras la oreja como sabía que le gustaba a Mikaela -Voy a extrañarte ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Mikasa, o más bien Mikaela, puso una de sus patitas sobre la mano de Jean y dijo un miau.

-Pero no nos pongamos nostálgicos. Pronto estarás con tu familia. Seguro te extrañan y deben estarte buscando por todos lados.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que los padres de Mikasa recorrían cada calle, so pretexto de pasear, buscando a Mikasa en cada rincón. Preguntaban en cada veterinaria por ella. Pero había un detalle importante… Jean vivía bastante lejos de Mikasa. Casi eran ciudades diferentes. Mientras Mikasa vivía a unos diez minutos de la escuela, Jean tomaba el bus que daba vueltas por todos lados y tardaba casi una hora en llegar a la escuela.

Vio a Jean sacar otros libros y cuadernos para sumergirse en su tarea. Era algo que la sorprendió en cuanto lo notó. Ponía empeño en la escuela. No era el mejor alumno, pero salvaba… a veces robándole las tareas a Armin y Marco. Pero lo intentaba.

Se descubrió a sí misma sobre los apuntes de Jean refregándose como gato que era.

-¿No vas a dejarme terminar de estudiar? -preguntó el muchacho algo risueño por su actitud y le rascó la barriga -Mala influencia.

La tomó suavemente y la dejó en el piso.

.

.

Era de esas noche en las que la señora K tenía turno y no llegaría hasta la mañana. Kirstein tampoco estaba. El reloj marcaba ya las doce de la noche. Pero Mikasa no perdía el tiempo. Estudiaba el apartamento buscando una manera de huir. Ya conocía cada ventana, pero permanecía cerradas todo el día. Tendría que encontrar el momento exacto. Huir por la puerta en un descuido. Su agilidad estaba totalmente recuperada. No en vano ya había pasado un mes.

Era bastante tarde cuando la puerta se abrió. Mikasa se levantó del cojín para asomarse por la puerta de la habitación. Supuso que Jean se había ido de fiesta y que por eso llegaba hasta la madrugada. Su instinto gatuno la llevó a acercarse para saludarlo, pero él pasó de ella para encerrarse en el baño. Aquello la sorprendió, siempre la saludaba aunque se ganara un arañazo por ello si la pillaba de malhumor.

Mikasa regresó a su cojín y se quedó allí tranquila. Seguro Kirstein estaría vomitando alcohol o algo así. Era lo esperable para un tipo como él… pero tenía una corazonada… algo no estaba bien. Pasados unos minutos sintió unos pasos pesados hacia la habitación. La luz se encendió y entonces pudo verlo. Traía un ojo en tinta, la nariz hinchada y el labio cortado. Caminaba lento como si le doliera algo y lo comprobó cuando se sentó costosamente en la cama. Lo miró con curiosidad.

Se levantó del cojín y se subió a la cama. Se quedó sentada a los pies mientras lo veía meterse dentro de las colchas.

-Buenas noches, Mika.

Pero Mikasa, o su instinto gatuno, la llevó con interés al lado de Jean y puso una patita sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila, solo me metí con la gente equivocada esta vez. Es un malentendido que lleva un tiempo aun siendo un tema sensible para ellos. Pero supongo que ya se cobraron su venganza.

-Miau.

-No necesito regaños ahora, ¿vale? -sacó una mano desde las sábanas y le acarició la cabeza -Tú deberías estarme mimando ahora y no al revés.

La gata fue a instalarse en su costado y hacerse bolita. No fue una noche buena, Mikasa despertaba cuando lo escuchaba quejarse. Sintió pena por él. Pero, por otro lado, se lo merecía, ¿verdad? Él era abusivo con otros chicos que no sabían defenderse. Con los tipos que lo golpearon… juraría que no se la llevaron gratis.

Kirstein se merecía un sorbo de su propio chocolate. Se lo merecía absolutamente…

Sintió una mano pasar sobre su lomo. Se lo merecía… ¿verdad? Se merecía que lo golpearan y que a la fuerza aprendiera que no era bueno ser mala persona… Porque Kirstein era una mala persona.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente. La señora K ingresó vistiendo su uniforme de enfermera. El instinto de madre no falla, eso siempre le decía si propia madre. Usualmente la señora K solo miraría desde la puerta y volvería a cerrar. Pero esta vez se aventuró dentro y miró a su hijo detenidamente. Mikasa la vio fruncir el ceño al ver la cara magullada del muchacho.

Pero contrario a lo esperado, apoyó una mano en el cabello del chico y lo revolvió suavemente. Kirstein abrió los ojos.

-Hey… -dijo la madre suavemente.

-Hola, mamá. Ya volviste… ¿qué hora es?

-Las nueve -respondió la señora K -Siéntate. Ese corte en el labio se ve mal. Lo revisaré… -alejó su mano de la cabeza de su hijo -Veo que tu enfermera te cuidó el sueño -ahora pasó una mano por la cabeza de la gata -Iré por el botiquín.

Salió de la habitación y Mikasa salió tras ella hasta su cuarto. La vio buscar una cajita dentro del armario y la dejó sobre la cama. No estaba enfadada, estaba triste. Mikasa se subió a la cama y la miró con interés.

-Antes era un chico tranquilo -suspiró la mujer sentándose junto a la gata y le acarició el lomo -Se metía en problemas, pero eran cosas de niños. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, hijos pequeños, problemas pequeños; hijos grandes, problemas grandes -volvió a suspirar -Todo es culpa de Mark y la puta esa.

La señora K se puso de pie y tomó el botiquín. La llamó con un "pss pss" para que la siguiera de regreso al cuarto de su hijo.

La revisión fue completa. Aparte de lo claramente visible, había un par de moretones en el abdomen y un golpe muy feo en las costillas.

-¿Te pegaron en la cabeza?

Kirstein se llevó una mano a la nuca y su madre miró el sitio. Estaba bastante inflamado.

-Te traeré algo para el dolor de cabeza. Duerme y si tienes nauseas me avisas con un grito. O mandas a Mikaela a buscarme, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Besó a su hijo en la frente y salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Regresó al rato con un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua. Se retiró dejando a Kirstein y a Mikasa a solas. Una vez que el muchacho tomó sus medicamentos volvió a dormir.

Mikasa saltó de la cama y aprovechó de comer y beber algo. También de usar el bendito arenero. Se topó con la señora K sentada a la mesa bebiendo un té con la mirada perdida en la nada. Por reflejo, Mikaela saltó a su regazo y ronroneó. La mujer le acarició el lomo con parsimonia.

-¿Debo llamar a su padre, Mika? -preguntó a la gatita con voz suave -¿Qué hago?

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza y la observó con atención.

-Quizás debo ser más dura… pero la psicóloga dijo que necesita contención, no rudeza. Pero, ¿cómo contengo a un chico así? No es un mal chico… pero se ha vuelto abusivo y… y si le pasan estas cosas es porque se… se las merece. ¿Alguien se merece eso? Sé que está mal, es mi hijo y lo amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Suspiró pesado y se limpió los ojos. Lo que Mikasa no esperaba era que la mujer la abrazara tal vez en busca de un consuelo. Estaba sola… tan sola. ¿Acaso Kirstein no entendía que hacía sufrir a su mamá?

Mikasa sintió un besito en la cabeza y luego la señora K la dejó en el suelo. Salió rumbo a su cuarto llevándose su té. Mikasa se tendió en su cojín de la cocina.

.

.

El resultado de la riña de Kirstein terminó con un reposo de una semana en casa. Semana en la cual Mikasa se la pasó deambulando por la casa. Estaba enfadada con Jean, muy enfadada. Más de lo normal.

Estaba molesta porque hacía pasar malos ratos a su mamá, porque la golpiza le recordó lo mala persona que era el muchacho, aun cuando con ella fuese cariñoso y preocupado. ¿Acaso no podía ser siempre así?

El viernes llamaron a la puerta, la señora K estaba ya en casa y atendió al visitante. Mikasa reconoció la voz, era Marco Bodt, uno de sus compañeros. Un chico bueno, cercano a Armin. Uno al que, extrañamente, Jean no solía acosar. Lo molestaba, pero nada serio.

No tardó demasiado para que viera a Marco ingresar en la habitación de Jean, donde él veía la maratón de Harry Potter, ya sintiéndose bastante mejor.

-Hola, Jean -saludó Marco cargando su bolso de la escuela.

-Marco… hola -Kirstein parecía descolocado -Pasa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Marco sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Mejor. Lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte -dijo suficiente y Marco le sonrió leve -Hace tiempo que no te veía por acá.

Mikasa levantó la cabeza asomándose tras de Jean. Marco la notó y pareció entusiasmado.

-¡Tienes un gato! Que bonito.

-Es bonita -corrigió -La encontré hace poco más de un mes. Estoy buscando a su familia… así que si sabes de alguien que busque a un gato, me avisas.

Marco miró a la gata interesado. Sabía que a Jean le gustaban los animales. Era una de las cosas que compartían de niños en la primaria, cuando eran amigos. Marco aun le guardaba afecto, a pesar que su viejo amigo se había ganado más enemigos que simpatizantes en el último tiempo.

-Te traje la tarea de la semana, para que no te atrases. Y saqué fotocopia a mis apuntes. Saqué tus libros del casillero y marqué las páginas, espero que no te moleste.

Jean ladeó la cabeza antes de negar. No esperaba eso de Marco, menos cuando no era demasiado amable con él. No era que lo detestara, pero al ingresar a la secundaria no quería ser víctima de burlas y Marco era atraer la atención para ello. Reinventarse tenía un precio.

-Gracias -dijo Jean.

Marco dejó todo sobre el escritorio, el cuaderno de dibujo de Jean estaba abierto en un boceto de Mikaela.

-Te quedó muy bien -apreció Marco -Tu gatita -hizo una pausa -Me alegra que sigas dibujando.

El silencio pasó a invadir el lugar. Era notorio para Mikasa que había cierta tensión. Cosas sin hablar, sin resolver. Si Marco estaba ahí era porque apreciaba a Kirstein. No sabía el contexto, pero había algo allí.

-Están dando la maratón de Harry Potter -dijo Jean indicando la televisión -Está comenzando El Prisionero de Azkabán… ¿sigue siendo tu favorita, verdad? -Marco asintió -¿Quieres verla… conmigo?

Marco asintió y pasó a sentarse del otro lado de la cama de Jean. Mikasa se movió un poco, quedando entre ambos. Al comienzo todo fue muy tenso, pero poco a poco comenzaron a comentar la película, a compararla con los libros… cuando comenzó la película del torneo, la cuarta producción de la serie, ambos charlaban con absoluta confianza. Mikasa vio pasar a la señora K por el pasillo, quien observó con una amplia sonrisa la escena entre su hijo y el que fue su mejor amigo por toda la infancia. Le pareció verlos de más niños jugando, comiendo galletas y leche chocolatada.

Mikasa se dejaba acariciar por Marco, extendida entre ambos.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó el pecoso.

-Mikaela -respondió Jean -No me mires raro, ella eligió el nombre… o algo así. Es muy inteligente. De hecho, habla. Mira… Mika -la gata lo miró -Saluda a Marco.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, iba a mandarlo al carajo, pero de su hocico salió un:

-Miau.

Marco se largó a reír. Comenzó a hablarle a Mikaela y ella respondía con sus miaus. Fue un momento muy simpático.

Cuando ya empezaba la quinta película y luego que la señora K les llevara un par de sandwich, Marco decidió que ya era momento de marcharse.

-Jean -dijo desde la puerta -Lo pasé muy bien.

Jean sonrió amplio.

-Yo también -reconoció sin vergüenza -Aun tengo las cartas del juego… y sigo siendo muy bueno.

Marco se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso hay que probarlo. Quizás el lunes, a la hora de almuerzo.

El rostro de Jean se volvió pálido de pronto. ¿Él jugando cartas de Harry Potter con Marco en la escuela?

Mikasa leyó el desconcierto en el gesto de Jean. No, no podía negarse. Había sido muy lindo verlos hablar como grandes amigos. No podía terminar con una negativa. Saltó de la cama y se enredó entre las piernas de Marco rodeándolas con su cola una y otra vez. Marco le acarició la cabeza.

-Vale -dijo Jean finalmente -El lunes. Patearé tu trasero.

Marco sonrió con felicidad.

-Hasta entonces.

Se perdió por el pasillo. Mikasa volvió donde Jean y se le refregó en el cuello ronroneando. ¡Sí! ¡Lo había conseguido!

-Me convertiré en lo que juré destruir -bufó Jean, pero se puso de pie y fue hasta su armario.

De dentro sacó un par de carpetas con cartas enfundadas. El resto de la tarde-noche se la pasó revisándolas mientras las películas sonaban de fondo.

-Si Draco Malfoy se reformó… ¿por qué no Jean Kirstein? -le dijo a Mikaela.

-Miau.

-Ven aquí y amásame con tus patitas -exclamó de buen humor atrayéndola hacia él dejándola sobre su pecho. Mikaela lo amasó mientras él la rascaba tras las orejas -¿Sabes, Mika? Desde que estás aquí todo es mejor. Es… mágico.

Mikasa se detuvo de su amase súbitamente. Magia… Estaba actuando como un gato… cada día más. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se estaba convirtiendo en la gata de Kirstein. Una gata mimosa. Ella… ella se estaba convirtiendo en Mikaela.

Comenzó a asustarse hasta que sintió rascarse tras la oreja y se dio por vencida. Se extendió sobre Kirstein y se dejó mimar. Al menos unos días más… el lunes… el lunes huiría.

Eso… mmm… cerca de la colita… mmm

.

.

Hubo cierta nostalgia el fin de semana. Aunque Mikasa no lo quisiera reconocer abiertamente. Mientras veía a Jean guardar sus carpetas de cartas dentro de su bolso con entusiasmo, Mikasa pensó que su magia mal hecha no había sido en vano.

Fue especialmente triste cuando el mismo domingo Jean y su madre llegaron del centro comercial y él puso en su cuello un collar púrpura con una campanita y un grabado "Mikaela". Quizás su estancia allí sirvió para dar el primer paso.

Cuando finalmente llegó el lunes, Mikasa tomó un descuido de Jean para meterse en su pesado bolso. Esconderse era una de las facultades de un gato y lo hizo bien. Si bien Jean notó su ausencia al salir de la casa, su madre lo tranquilizó diciéndole que seguro se había metido en algún armario.

Solo tuvo que esperar pacientemente que llegara la hora de almuerzo y retorcerse cada vez que Jean buscaba algo dentro de su bolso. Cuando finalmente el muchacho dejó su mochila a un lado sentado frente a Marco en una de las mesas del patio de la escuela y la abrió para sacar sus cartas, ella salió del bolso.

Jean estaba demasiado concentrado en su charla con Marco mirando las carpetas. Nadie prestaba demasiada atención a ellos.

Mikasa miró a Jean un último segundo antes de salir corriendo entre las mesas. Solo debía seguir corriendo y corriendo sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. Su instinto gatuno solo quería regresar y subírsele al regazo a ese chico que cuidó de ella durante casi dos meses. Pero… pero… ¡ella no era un gato! ¡No era Mikaela! Pero… pero…

No se detuvo hasta ver su casa. Su aventura había terminado. Vio la ventana de la cocina abierta y saltó dentro con seguridad. Estaba vacía.

Mamá…

-Miau. Miau. Miiiiiaaaaauuuuu.

Unos pasos acelerados bajaron por la escalera.

-¡Mikasa! -exclamó su madre. El amor de madre reconocería a su hija en cualquier lugar… si no estaba con la histeria fóbica activa.

-Miau.

Maika corrió hasta la gata y la tomó entre sus brazos besándola muchas veces. Diciéndole cuan preocupada estaba y tan arrepentida de no haber notado desde el primer momento que se trataba de ella.

Entre lágrimas y culpas, Maika llevó a Mikasa hasta Keith. En unos minutos todo estaba resuelto.

-Esto es tuyo -Keith le entregó el collar.

Mikasa terminaba de alisarse el vestido y ordenarse las coletas. Recibió el collar en la mano y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Gracias -murmuró mirando al severo hombre.

-No juegues con magia, mocosa -fue su advertencia -Nunca sabes qué puede salir mal cuando juegas con magia.

Maika agradeció inmensamente a Keith y le juró que si, algún día Carla se divorciaba de Grisha, le hablaría muy bien de él.

.

.

Era extraño estar en la escuela de regreso. Todos, incluso quienes no le hablaban normalmente, le daban la bienvenida y le preguntaban por su viaje a Europa. De pronto, era una celebridad.

Sentada en su lugar usual recorrió el salón con la mirada. Entre todos, un par de ojos castaños captaron su atención. Jean Kirstein la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Se le notaba feliz, pero contrario a lo esperable, mantuvo distancia. No dijo nada, solo le sostuvo la mirada un segundo y volvió a su libro.

Mikasa sintió unas enorme ganas de ir hasta él… pero se contuvo. Mikaela ya no existía. Su recuerdo estaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Armin era el más feliz de verla. Ya había pasado una semana desde que había vuelto a ser humana, pero su madre decidió que era mejor descansar un tiempo… y estudiar de Europa. Al menos su padre era excelente con el photoshop.

-Mikasa, te envidio -dijo finalmente Armin mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, habían ido por unas hamburguesas con Eren.

-Sí, es un viaje genial, Mikasa. Tu tía es súper generosa -comentó Eren.

Mikasa agradeció las palabras de sus amigos. Armin cambiaba el tema a las novedades de la escuela y como su amigo Marco había retomado su vieja amistad con Kirstein... y eran un par de ñoños. Eren se burlaba divertido, no por Marco, sino por el que fue el matón más odioso de la escuela y ahora se había vuelto un gran ñoño.

Mikasa lo miraba en silencio. Tanto que había deseado que la mirara con otros ojos y, ahora era ella quien lo veía tan diferente. Era cierto, Eren era soñado para muchas y se incluía. Pero entendía que no era su caballero oscuro, que ese hechizo nunca existió. También entendió cuando Eren se disculpó para reunirse con una amiga. Mikasa se lo tomó bien, para sorpresa de Armin.

Continuaron caminando por la calle y pasaron frente a una tienda de mascotas. En una jaula con un cartel en el que podía leerse "Se regala gatito" un gatito gris atigrado con sus patitas y pechito blanco. Su pelaje era algo más largo de lo normal y tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes. Mikasa se sonrió recordando sus tiempos de gato. Su mente voló hacia Jean. Seguramente estaba extrañando a Mikaela.

-Olvidé un libro en la escuela -dijo Mikasa de pronto -Lo siento.

-Te acompaño… -interrumpió Armin.

-Llegará tarde a tu junta con los chicos y no podrás liderar el equipo online -desestimó Mikasa -Ve con tus amigos. Nos vemos mañana.

Armin continuó su camino y Mikasa fingió retroceder a la escuela para luego regresar a la tienda de mascotas.

.

.

Llamó a la puerta de aquel apartamento que habitó por ese par de meses. La perspectiva ahora era otra, claramente. La puerta se abrió tras un minuto para encontrarse frente a un sorprendido Jean.

-Hola… -saludó Mikasa con las manos tras la espalda.

-Hola -respondió Jean por inercia sin entender porque ella estaba allí. Iba a preguntar, pero Mikasa fue más rápida.

-Supe que perdiste a tu gatita -dijo Mikasa muy rápido, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -Perder alguien a quien uno quiere es muy triste.

-Si… supongo que volvió con su familia… -respondió Jean. ¿Cómo Mikasa sabía? Quizás fue Marco…

Mikasa le sonrió.

-Seguro que sí -respondió ella con voz suave y llevó sus manos hacia adelante -Toma. Lo regalaban y está muy lindo. Sé que no es Mikaela, pero… necesita un hogar.

Jean extendió sus manos para tomar al gatito. Una vez con él, Mikasa bajó las manos.

-Gracias… prometo cuidarlo bien.

-Sé que lo harás.

Jean miró detenidamente al gatito. Era muy bonito. Estaba algo inquieto así que lo dejó en el suelo e ingresó de inmediato al apartamento.

-¿Tiene nombre? -preguntó Jean.

-Se llama Draco.

-Como el chico malo de Harry Potter -comentó Jean divertido.

-Supuse que te gustaría un nombre con personalidad -agregó Mikasa. Jean asintió -Entonces… nos vemos en la escuela.

-S-sí, claro.

Pero él no cerró la puerta ni ella se movió. De pronto y sin saber porqué Mikasa lo abrazó. Fue un simple reflejo. El pobre muchacho se quedó rígido sin saber qué hacer. Mikasa soltó un suspiro sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Jean y el aroma de su piel. Era la sensación más reconfortante que había tenido en todo ese tiempo. Se apartó tras un momento y observó al rostro completamente rojo del muchacho.

-¿Puedo venir a ver a Draco algún día? -Jean solo asintió sin salir de su mega shock -Genial. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Sin más Mikasa se devolvió sobre sus pasos con un caminar ligero y animado, sintiendo que su corazón se templaba aun con el calor de aquel abrazo. Y mientras se alejaba por el pasillo del edificio pensaba que aquel hechizo no resultó mal, después de todo.

 **Fin**


End file.
